


Crazy in Love

by ladyfinnegan



Series: Drunk in Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned to find himself face to face with Dean Winchester. The Dean Winchester he had met several weeks ago at a strip club. The Dean Winchester that had given him his first lap dance. The Dean Winchester that had charmed him throughout the whole night. The Dean Winchester he had been thinking about every night since. <i>That fucking Dean Winchester.</i></p><p>OR</p><p>The sequel to the stripper fic that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in Love

“So apparently there’s gonna be a super hot replacement for Klein now.” Charlie mentioned.

Dean looked up, stuffing his shoes back into his locker, grabbing his backpack. “Well this better be good. I never got why I have to take English and shit if I’m studying dance.”

The redhead shrugged as they walked across the courtyard into their lecture hall. “That’s the way the world works, dude. I had to keep hearing Marley cite poetry about this dude’s eyes. Do you know how hard it is to pleasure a girl while she’s talking about a dude’s eyes? It’s difficult. It’s very difficult.” She complained as they took seats in the front row as the rest of the students slowly trickled in; clutching their early morning coffee like it was a life line.

Dean was hunched over his notebook doodling when their professor showed up.

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen.” Dean’s head instantly snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice “My name is Professor Castiel Novak and I will be replace Mrs. Klein for the rest of the semester as she brings new life into this world.” Castiel strode past the students to the blackboard and wrote his name with a flourish “Now, who can tell me wha-” He turned to find himself face to face with Dean Winchester. The Dean Winchester he had met several weeks ago at a strip club. The Dean Winchester that had given him his first lap dance. The Dean Winchester that had charmed him throughout the whole night. The Dean Winchester he had been thinking about every night since. _That fucking Dean Winchester._

Dean looked every bit as stunned as Castiel, but Castiel was a professional _god damn it._ He wasn’t about to fuck up now.

He cleared his throat and began again “Who can tell me what the main point the author is trying to prove in Lolita?”

***

“I’ll see you all next class with your ideas for the next essay topic. Class dismissed.” Castiel hurriedly, gathering up his papers into his briefcase.

“So, it’s ‘Professor’ now is it? What happened to Mr. New York Times’ Best Seller?” He heard Dean drawl from behind him.

Castiel took a deep breath before turning and watching a small smirk appear on the other man’s lips. “I-I’ve had my teaching degree for a while n-now.” Castiel stumbled over his words. Get it together, Novak!

Dean looked him up and down once more before slinging his backpack across his shoulder “If you aren’t busy, Gabe is making us do dress rehearsal for the spring showcase later. You should come.”

Castiel couldn't look away from the hopeful gleam in Dean’s eyes “Y-yeah. Yes, I’ll see you there.”

Dean couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face “See you then, _Professor._ ” And with a wink he sauntered off to his next class leaving Castiel with his insides in a puddle and a small tent in his pants.

***

“Wait, so you’re telling me that Dean _‘Di Angelo the Stripper’_ Winchester is one of your students?”

“Yes, Gabriel. For the eightieth time.”

Gabriel howled with laughter, much to the anger of his little brother “I’m sorry, Cassie. But this is way too good. It’s a sign!” He cried out, spinning around their apartment “God is literally telling you to bang this guy!”

“I highly doubt that’s message the Lord is trying to give me, Gabriel.” Castiel gritted out, rubbing his temples “He wants me to come with you later today.”

“That’s a perfect opportunity, Cassafrass.” Gabriel jumped up and tugged on his jacket “But I’m serious. You need to lock that down as soon as possible. I’m like the expert on Winchester ass, I could write a sonnet about it.”

Castiel downed the rest of his whiskey “You already wax poetic about Sam’s hair…amongst other things.”

Gabriel smiled proudly, patting his brother on the back “And soon so will you. Just not about Sam. Touch Sam and I will castrate you.”

The blue eyed man rolled his eyes “Wasn’t planning on it, thanks.”

“Here, eat these. Don’t want the other snotty professors to know you like to day drink.” He tossed Castiel a small bottle of tic tacs “Now, come on we’re late.”

***

“You invited Castiel? The Castiel you are too scared to ask out, _that_ Castiel?”

“What other fucking _Castiel_ do you know, dude?” Dean glared at his brother “And yes, I invited him. It gives me a reason to show off.”

“Like you need one.” Sam scoffed, raising his leg over the bar and leaning forward with a stretch.

Dean rolled his eyes and mimicked his brother’s actions “Bitch.”

“Jerk.” His brother muttered.

The men lowered their legs and bent down slowly at the waist, making sure to curve their spine so they felt each vertebrae line up as they stretched.

And that is the sight Gabriel and Castiel Novak happened to walk in on.

“God Almighty, I have seen the promise land.” Gabriel sighed, crossing himself.

Dean peered between his legs “Hiya, Cas!” He felt a rush of pride as he watched Castiel blush.

“Hello, Dean.” He murmured.

The brothers slowly rose back up, careful to not move too quickly and risk hurting their back.

Gabriel reached up to kiss Sam hello “Come on, Samquatch. Let’s get you pretty.” He motioned over to the bag slung on his shoulder.

“Thank you for inviting me. It’s been awhile since I’ve been in a dance studio.” Castiel mentioned, looking around; a nostalgic feeling spread throughout him.

“You dance, Cas?” Dean’s voice slightly strained as he sat and reached to slowly wrap his fingers around his toes as he stretched.

Castiel shook his head “No, not really. I know enough to get by. My mother was a dancer; ballerina, actually. She passed down that trait to my siblings Anna and Balthazar, they dance ballroom professionally.” Memories of dancing with his mother in their kitchen fluttered to Castiel’s mind. Their house was always filled with music; it wasn’t unusual for the Novak children to come home to find their parents slow dancing in the living room, Ella Fitzgerald crooning softly around them.

Dean sat there, his stretches forgotten, entranced by the look in Castiel’s clear blue eyes. “What other siblings do you have?”

“Well, you obviously know Gabriel. There’s Anna and Balth. Uh, the twins, Michael and Lucifer”

Dean raised an eyebrow at the name, but made no comment.

“Michael is a lawyer and Lucifer does interior design. And then there’s the third oldest Raphael, he’s a surgeon in DC.”

“That’s a hell of a family, Cas.” Dean smiles “You must be proud of them. And they should be proud of you.”

“I am and they are.” Castiel laughs.

“Come on, Winchesters! Off your butts!” Charlie stormed in, arms linked with a young woman with bouncy blonde curls. “Oh! Professor, I didn’t know you were here.” She yelped.

“You can call me Castiel outside of class, Charlie. It’s fine.”

“Charlie’s my dance partner. And this is Jess” He gestured to the other woman “She’s been Sam’s partner since freshman year.”

“So you’re the infamous Castiel Novak. I’ve heard much about you.” Jess grinned mischievously at Dean “I’m gonna check in with Sam. It was good to meet you, Castiel.” She hip checked Dean as she excused herself, dragging the redhead along with her.

Castiel let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips as he watched a faint blush spread across Dean’s cheeks “So what do you have planned for the spring showcase?”

“I wanted to go for contemporary type deal, but _CHARLIE HAD A DIFFERENT IDEA!_ ” He yelled over his shoulder, receiving a single fingered salute from the redhead. “So, it’s kind of hip-hop, which is new for me. But we did agree on one thing-”

“It had to be Beyonce.” Charlie finished, literally sliding into the conversation. “Because Beyonce is the Queen.”

Castiel laughed “She certainly is.”

“It was time for Dean to venture out into the different genre of dances. Contemporary and stripping can only do so much.” She teased.

“Deano, Charles. It’s your turn for costumes, let’s go!”

Sam and Jess walked out in fancy 20’s garb, [Jess in a pale blue dress with gold beading](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6e/38/30/6e38302a50c558cac31c2950e73adad0.jpg) and [Sam dressed with a shirt matching the color of Jess’ dress, tweed pants and matching vest.](http://editorial.designtaxi.com/news-gatsbyclothes1604/4.jpeg)

“So, what’s your routine?”

“It’s a tap routine to the ‘Cups’ song, it was Jess’s turn to pick.” Sam shrugged, pulling his hair into a low bun; it had grown longer since the last time Cas saw him.

“It’s catchy!” She called over her shoulder and started the music as Sam excused himself. Castiel watched as [the pair danced around each other, bright smiles plastered on their faces as their feet tapped out complicated rhythms. Their moves looked natural, like they were showing everyone a peek of a shared secret.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4FYNF02yEM)

“They’ve been dancing together since high school.” Gabriel commented as he took a seat next to his brother “Jess was the one who had introduced us, actually. She was the lead in a show I was doing costumes for; told me about the strip club and how they needed a new costume designer.” His mind drifted back to meeting the green eyed man on his first day and falling in love instantly. “I don’t know what it is with these Winchester boys, Cassie. But they make you feel like no other.”

The song ended with the pair grinning, back pressed against each other “How’d we do?” Jess asked, trying to catch her breath.

“Beautifully. As always. But Sambo needs to work on that second turn; you’re like a second behind her.” Gabriel clapped. “Deano! Floor’s yours.”

[Charlie walked out first, her red hair streaked with thick black coloring and curled messily. Tight black skirt low on her hips and a caged bralette hugged her chest. She wore black studded, heeled combat boots on her feet, thick kohl lined her eyes in a dramatic cat eye.](http://www.polyvore.com/charlie/set?id=155887018)

When Dean stepped behind her, Castiel’s breath caught in his throat.

[A olive colored-thin, ripped v neck tank hung off his body, the sides were long enough so that Castiel could see flashes of his abdomen. It was paired with a worn black leather jacket; studs decorated the shoulders. He wore those dropped crotch jeans Castiel had seen on other dancers and combat boots to match Charlie’s. But the thing that most caught Castiel’s eye was the dark liner rimmed around Dean’s green eyes.](http://www.polyvore.com/dean/set?id=155887569)

_“Lemme hear you say ‘Hey, Ms. Carter!”_ Castiel hear Beyonce yell behind him. _“Say ‘Heyyy, Ms. Carter!”_

The duo strutted up and paused as Beyonce continued to direct her fans. Dean winked as he stood slightly behind Charlie, hand gripping the waistband of his pants.

[Once the music started, with the bass pounding behind them, Charlie and Dean swayed their hips, movements sharp and hitting every note perfectly. He couldn’t take his eyes off how easily Dean moved to the beat, hips grinding low.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TZYvud_ngY)

_“Yonce all on his mouth like liquor…”_

Castiel hadn’t even noticed when the music ended and everyone was staring at him. “Huh?”

“I asked how it looked, Cas.” Dean repeated, a grin splitting his face.

“Oh, uh” Castiel could feel the heat rising to his neck “Very, good. Yeah, I liked it.”

“I bet you did.” Gabriel muttered, with a laugh. “Alright, ducklings. Go away and if you wrinkle and/or rip those outfits; So help me God I will murder you where you stand.” He shooed them away.

Castiel had continued to just stare at the wall and reevaluate his life choices “Now I know what you meant about those Winchester men.”

“You’re thinkin’ about how much trouble you’d get in if you fucked Dean in the studio, right?”Gabriel quipped.

“Is it that obvious?” Castiel groaned, smushing his face against his hands.

“Cassie, you looked like you were gonna maul that boy during the routine.” His brother laughed. “You’re in deep shit with this kid, aren’t ya?”

Castiel looked over to the other side of the studio to where the dancers were joking around with each other. Charlie had said something that made Dean laugh, exposing the freckles that decorated his neck. Dean’s eyes flickered over to Cas and grinned at him before focusing back to Charlie.

“I’m in deep shit” Castiel echoed, his heart clenching as he heard Dean’s laugh again “Really _really_ deep shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Sam and Jess' routine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4FYNF02yEM  
> Dean and Charlie's routine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TZYvud_ngY


End file.
